The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a work holding device, such as a vise, and, more particularly, to a portable work holding device configured to removably mount to a support, for example, a vehicle receiver hitch or a support surface, such as a table or work bench.
Attempts have been made in the past to attach a vise to work trucks or vehicles by taking an existing bench vise and mounting the bench vise to a platform or a pad on the vehicle. While this creates a work holding device, the conventional bench vise is not designed to be portable and, as such, is heavy and difficult to transport. Other attempts to make work holding devices more portable have resulted in a work holding device that compromises the work holding capabilities of a conventional bench vise. In both of these cases, an undesirable tradeoff is made for either portability or for function.